Hey Princess
by shotgunxenvy
Summary: Based very very loosely off of Allstar Weekend's "Hey Princess." It's kind of pointless fluff, really. Kendall/Camille because I can. Not really sure about the rating... just a guess.


So, basically sometimes I listen to songs and decide to write stories based on them, even if they don't turn out exactly like I had planned (like I planned for this one to come out better than it did, but it's still sort of okay). Originally, in my head, this was a drabble, and it was the very last part of the story. Somehow it turned into this 2,500 word monster... sorry about that. Anyway, I pretty much ship anyone but Logan with Camille, for whatever reason, and my last one was James, so I thought I'd throw Kendall into the mix. Not that any of you care. On with the story!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. Wish I did. I'd write myself into the show...

* * *

"My mom said I couldn't go," Camille sighed into the phone, rolling over on her bed with a sigh.

"Aw, but Cami, we planned to hang out ages ago," her not-exactly-boyfriend Kendall said on the other end of the line – she still wasn't sure where they stood as far as a real relationship went, but she knew he was getting close to making it official.

She stuck out her bottom lip, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "I know," she said pitifully.

"Is there a reason?" he asked.

"I… no," she lied, not wanting to tell him the real reason her mother had so vehemently denied her request to see Kendall later.

She could hear his tone change to slightly hurt, and she immediately felt terrible for lying to him. "Come on, Cami, just tell me. If you don't want to hang out with me, I understand, but I at least want you to tell me."

"No! That's not it at all, she… she says you're a bad influence." And she could see where her mother was coming from. The blonde boy skipped class more often than not, his wardrobe consisted of mostly black, and he drove a motorcycle. He and his three best friends were known around the small town for generally causing mischief – never anything serious, but enough to get the boys a reputation.

"Oh, that's all," he said nonchalantly. "She has a point. I probably am."

"Well, whatever. I don't think you are. If anything, I need a little spontaneity in my life. I'm pretty boring," she said honestly. Her pristine reputation was on the other side of the spectrum from Kendall's. She never missed class, never questioned the teacher, and made perfect grades; that earned her the label "nerd," which, in itself, wouldn't have been that bad. But she wore dresses with Converses, listened to bands no one had ever heard of, and hardly spoke to anyone at all, choosing to sit alone in class and at lunch, thus making her different than the majority of people around her and therefore "weird." Even if she had the desire to speak to any of them, they wouldn't have associated with her anyway.

That's why it had been such a shock to everyone, even his friends, when bad boy Kendall had showed interest in the good girl. She had thought it was a joke at first, and when he walked her to her car that day after school, she quietly told him that if he was kidding, she would go along with it so he could keep his reputation intact, but to please let her know first so she didn't actually get hurt. He had chuckled softly and taken her hand in his, saying it wasn't a joke, that he really was interested in her and he'd call her later.

And he did call; she didn't answer the first time. So he kept calling. And when she finally answered, she told him he didn't have to keep up the charade anymore and hung up on him. He didn't give up, though; he continued to attempt to get her attention, much to the surprise of everyone around him, and after a couple of weeks of his calls, surprise presents, and basically chasing after her, finally she gave in, agreeing to go on one date with him.

She quickly found out that the bad boy did have a softer side to him, not that he'd ever let anyone see that. He genuinely liked her for who she was, and surprisingly enough, she really did like him too. He ended up being good for her, really. She blossomed under his attention – started talking to people and smiling more and generally coming out of her shell. In a word, she was happy.

"Still with me, princess?" She broke out of her thoughts at hearing the pet name he had so affectionately bestowed upon her. She hadn't realized he'd been talking.

"Yeah, sorry," she said. "Just went off into my thoughts for a second. What were you saying?"

"I was saying that we'd figure something out. I wanna see you."

"I wanna see you too, I promise."

She could hear him smile over the phone. "Well, babe, I gotta go. I've got some things I gotta do. See you later."

"Alright. Bye, Kenny," she said, using her nickname for him that she'd promised never to use in public.

"Bye, princess," he said, laughter evident in his voice, and then silence on the other end. She sighed and flopped back onto her pillows, staring up at the ceiling. She did really want to see him; she hardly saw him during the day at school, considering she took honors classes, and after school there was really only a limited amount of time she had with him before she had to be home. The thought flitted through her mind briefly that she could see herself falling in love with the boy with the dangerous persona and eyes that always glinted with mischief and amusement when he saw her. Instead of that thought scaring her like it should, it comforted her somehow, and she dozed off slowly, thinking of Kendall as she drifted into a light sleep.

She woke to a text from none other than the boy she had been dreaming about. _Whatcha doing, babe?_

**Nothing. Was napping.** She quickly texted back, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she realized how late it had gotten; it was already dark out.

_I miss you._

**I miss you too. **

_Look outside. The moon is really pretty tonight. It's all silver and shiny and stuff._

She was confused at the randomness of his text message, but got up anyway and opened her window, leaning out and looking through the tree outside her window at the bright, full moon surrounded by a sky full of shining, twinkling stars. The moon was really pretty, she had to admit. **Yeah, it is. Your inner poet is showing, Kendall. :D**

_But it's not as pretty as you right now. Your hair is cute when it's all messy like that._

She read the message, then reread it, trying to make sense of it. How in the world did he know what her hair looked like? Her phone rang then, and she answered quickly, hoping he could explain himself. "Kendall?"

"Get dressed, princess. As cute as that shirt of mine looks on you, I think you're gonna wanna wear something else out."

"Out?"Now she was really confused; they weren't going anywhere, and there was obviously no way he could've known she was wearing his shirt she had stolen from him once unless he was somewhere nearby. "But Kendall, I'm in my room… what? Did you mean to call your girlfriend or something and dial my number instead?"

He laughed at that. "I did call my girlfriend, silly. Get dressed. I'll call you back in five."

He hung up before she could address the fact that he had just called her his girlfriend. The grin made its way onto her face before she could stop it, and she quickly dressed, slipping on a white dress with a black bow at the waist and her trusty Converses and running a brush through her hair. Once she deemed herself presentable, her phone rang again. "Okay, Kendall, explain."

"Come back to the window. You're smart, I thought you would've figured out I was outside by now."

She rushed to the window, hanging up the phone at the sight of him standing outside her window grinning up at her. "Kendall, what are you doing here?"

"We're going out, babe. Let's go!" he said, and she could see his eyes sparkling from where she was a story above him.

"But, my mom's downstairs. She's not just gonna let me leave!" Camille said, incredibly confused. She had told him this earlier, she thought.

His chuckle reached her ears, and then he said, "Which is why you're coming out the window. Call down and tell her you're going to sleep, then leave."

"Kendall! I can't sneak out! I… What if I get caught?" she hissed.

"You're not gonna get caught, babe," he said reassuringly. "Promise. You forget, I'm an expert."

She rolled her eyes and laughed nervously. She had never done this before, and she knew she would get in big trouble if she was ever found out, but she really _really_ wanted to be with Kendall. "O-okay. Hang on." She did exactly as he said, calling down the stairs and telling her mother goodnight and that she loved her, then came back to the window. "Now what?"

"Now put a pillow under your blanket, make it look like a sleeping person, and turn off the lights," he explained slowly. She did exactly as he said, arranging and rearranging the pillow before she decided it finally looked right, and she once again went back to the window.

"One problem. How in the world am I gonna get down?" she asked worriedly.

"That tree right there? You're gonna climb down it, babe," he said, grinning at her.

"Climb down?" she exclaimed. "Are you insane?"

"Depends on who you ask," he said, amusement prominent in his tone. "Come on, Cami, don't be scared. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," she answered without hesitation. And it was true. She did trust him, with her life, even.

"Then do it. What's life without taking a risk, hmm?"

Two months ago, she would've said life was just fine without risks. But since meeting this boy that was staring at her from the ground, waiting on her to make her decision, she had changed her mind on that matter. "Alright, Kenny, fine. If I fall and break my neck, please have 911 ready."

"I'll catch you, baby," he said, and she smiled at his use of the word 'baby' as opposed to his usual 'babe.' "Swear."

"O-okay," she said, and she climbed out her window hesitantly, stepping onto the closest limb of the tree after a quick minute of deciding it could more than likely hold her weight. She steadied herself and started to step to the next branch when he stopped her.

"Close your window, babe."

"Right," she said shakily, turning around as best she could and inching the window down until it was almost all the way closed. She then started her descent down the branches of the tree, taking her time and testing each branch before she stepped on it. She could hear him laughing at her, and she glared down at him. "Shut up. I never did this as a kid, okay?"

"I'm not saying a word. Nice panties, by the way," he said, still laughing and watching her as she stepped onto the lowest branch.

She grinned cheekily. "If you could actually see up my dress, you'd know I wasn't wearing any."

His jaw dropped, "Seriously?" and she laughed in response, suddenly realizing there were no more branches for her to climb down. Unfortunately for her, there was still quite a large drop to the ground below.

"Kendall," she hissed, her laughter quickly fading to panic as she gripped the trunk of the tree as tightly as she could. She hadn't thought this far ahead; she knew the branches didn't go all the way to the ground, and yet she had still agreed to do this. "Now what?"

"You jump," he said nonchalantly, like she did this every day.

"Jump?" she said in disbelief.

"Do you see another option?" he said, smirking at her. "Come on, Cinderella."

Her thoughts were racing a hundred miles an hour, trying to come up with a different plan. After a brief moment, she realized there wasn't one. But there was still no way she could make that without hurting herself. "I can't jump that far! I'll break something!" she exclaimed.

"Seriously, Cami. Do you think I'm not gonna catch you?" he said, rolling his eyes and holding his arms out exaggeratedly for emphasis.

"Oh…" She hadn't really thought about that. "You're not gonna drop me?"

"I've held things three times your size. You're tiny. I think I've got this," he said confidently. "Come on. Turn around with your back to me and let go of the tree."

"I don't know… Kendall, I'm scared." Scared didn't really even begin to describe it. She was petrified. She trusted him, sure, but still, just falling backwards and not knowing where she was going to land was terrifying. Still, she found herself turning around, then looking over her shoulder at him worriedly. "Kendall…"

"I swear. I'll catch you." His voice was calm and reassuring. "Let go."

With a deep breath inward, she did just that. She closed her eyes and let go. For what felt like eternity but was probably only a second, she was falling, falling, hurtling from the tree at a million miles an hour. Then she met something warm and heard a soft grunt, and she immediately opened her eyes to see she had landed perfectly cradled in Kendall's waiting arms. "Hey, princess," he said, looking down at her with a grin.

She blinked, then started laughing in relief. "Oh my God. That… I swear. I'm never listening to you again."

He laughed, and she could feel his chest rumbling against her side. "You say that now."

"And I mean that now!" she giggled. Subtly, she snuggled further into his embrace, resting her head against his chest and listening to his heartbeat. Then she felt him laugh again.

"Comfortable?" he chuckled, shifting her slightly.

"Maybe," she said with a smile. Then she remembered something said earlier, and looked up at him through her eyelashes. "So… earlier… you said… um…"

"I know what I said," he said, looking down at her with a sly grin.

"So…" she trailed off, waiting for him to finish her thought for her.

Instead of a response, he leaned down and kissed her gently, his lips warm and soft as they moved against hers. Her eyes shut of their own accord as he held her tightly to him, kissing her sweetly and showing her how he felt instead of telling her. He pulled away, then pressed another soft kiss to her lips before whispering, "I meant it."

Her eyes fluttered open to see his gazing into hers like she was the only thing he could see. "K," she said softly, still staring into his bright green eyes that were sparkling with adoration.

There was silence for a second, the two of them just looking at each other, then, "Can I put you down now?"

"Wherever we're going, you can just carry me there," she laughed. "You're warm." Instead of a response, he carried her across the yard and down the street a little ways to where his bike was parked, then he gently set her down, much to her chagrin.

"Sorry," he said with a laugh. "Can't ride the bike like that."

She grinned, but climbed onto the bike after he did, settling in behind him. "Hold on to me," he said with a grin backwards. She just laughed and cinched her arms tight around his waist, and as they rode off down the street, she couldn't help but actually feel like she was riding off into the sunset with her prince to live her happy-ever-after.

Of course he had to ruin _that_ moment when his voice called over the roar of the motorcycle, "Are you really not wearing panties?"


End file.
